An important component for enhancing the performance of a parallel computer or a distributed multiprocessor system is the communication procedure in which communication is performed when transmitting and receiving data between processors. The communication speed between processors is considerably slower compared with the operating speed of a processor. Therefore, if communication is inefficiently performed, an enhancement in the system performance cannot be expected.
Thus, the conventional method performs inter-processor communication by using a relatively simple communication pattern of an asynchronous communication library. For this reason, there is the possibility that the communication waiting state will frequently occur. Consequently, there are cases where a parallel computer which communicates data by a method such as this cannot exhibit sufficiently high performance.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to generate an optimum communication schedule in the communication between processors constituting a parallel computer or a distributed multiprocessor system.
Another objective of the present invention is to prevent a reduction in the efficiency of a system by preventing a reduction in the efficiency of a memory or a virtual memory system.